Icaro
by Autumn88
Summary: Solo semble mal en point et Duo envoie les gamins de leur bande à la citerne, pour chercher de l'eau. Qui sait ce qui peut leur arriver en chemin ? ABANDONNÉ.


_Série : Gundam Wing. Si, si. J'ai touché à ce fandom. OMG! C'est la fiiinnn du monde !  
Auteur : Miyuse, je m'envole, je m'envole, je m'envooole!  
Genre : Sérieux, classique (il parait XD), humour, un peu niais. Futurement angst, glauque, ...  
Couple : Nope. Et j'en ai même pas de prévus ! (Duo il est trop jeune d'avec Solo ... ce serait saaale ! X3)  
Disclaimer : Je pense qu'ils sont à la Sunrise. Je pense. Pas à moi en tout cas.  
Note : La suite ne viendra pas avant juillet, examens obligent. _

_

* * *

_

**Icaro**

**Prologue**

Solo ? questionna l'enfant. Solo… Tu veux bien ouvrir les yeux ? Il va bientôt faire jour, tu ne dois plus dormir. Hé, Solo ! Réveille-toi !  
Le blond émit un grognement avant d'émerger. Il leva une main et l'envoya valser sur le cou du gamin.  
- Aïeuh ! Solo, qu'est-ce qui t'prend !  
- C'est bon, j'vais bien…  
- Tu m'as fait super peur ! J'ai cru qu't'étais mort !  
- Ça va, j'te dis… Bouge de là, moustique.  
Le petit obtempéra non sans ronchonner sur la qualité du surnom qui lui était attribué. Y avait du progrès ; avant Solo l'appelait la demi-portion. Mais moustique, c'était toujours pas le top.  
- N'empêche… marmonna-t-il.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu m'as foutu la trouille ! J'veux bien qu't'as besoin de dormir, mais t'as vraiment l'air…  
Le gosse marqua une pause, cherchant le terme adéquat.  
- … absent. T'as l'air absent quand tu pionces.  
- Bah tiens ! Si j'avais l'air éveillé, c'est là que ça clocherait ! Crétin d'moustique.  
Solo se remit debout alors que la demi-portion lâchait un chapelet de jurons divers et variés. Manquant de perdre l'équilibre, il dut prendre appui sur le mur le plus proche. La tête lui tournait et tout était soudainement si flou…  
- Solo ?  
- Attends… Juste un instant…  
- D'accord. Mais tu dors pas, hein ?  
- Naaan, t'inquiète !  
Le silence s'installa et le blond apprécia ce moment de calme. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser pour finalement se retrouver assis par terre. Il fut surpris de bientôt sentir deux petites lèvres chaudes se poser sur son front. Il avait presque oublié que le moustique était là.  
- T'étais tout blanc. J'pensais qu'tu devais être glacé, se justifia l'enfant aux cheveux châtains. Mais t'es tout chaud, en fait. C'est normal, tu peux pas mourir, hein Solo ? T'es indextructib' !  
- Indestructible, moustique. Indestructible.  
- Ouais, c'est c'que j'disais !  
L'adolescent ricana et attira le cadet dans ses bras.  
- Au fait…  
- Quoi ?  
- Les autres marmots sont où ?  
L'enfant se mordit les lèvres et détourna la tête. Il allait se faire engueuler.  
- Moustique… ? J'attends.  
- J'leur ai dit d'aller à la citerne te chercher de l'eau, avoua-t-il tout penaud.  
Solo tiqua.  
- À la citerne ! Mais t'es malade ! Complètement chtarbé ! S'ils tombent dedans, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?  
- Ch'suis désolé…  
- Rah, petite tête de pioche !  
Il talocha gentiment le môme et le rassura.  
- Enfin, t'as fait ça pour moi et c'est très gentil. Brave gosse, va.  
L'enfant soupira de soulagement. Solo ne lui en voulait pas. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents pour lui montrer à quel point il en était content.  
- Mais bon, reprit l'adolescent. La citerne, quoi. Allez, aide-moi à me relever ! Faut aller voir s'ils ne font pas d'conneries.  
Le gosse tendit sa petite main. Solo s'en saisit et, une fois sur pied, prit le gamin sur ses épaules.  
- 'De Dieu ! jura-t-il. T'as pris du poids, toi ! Pourtant, c'est pas avec c'qu'on mange que tu pourrais… Faudra que tu m'donnes ton truc ; j'suis plus mince qu'une fille.  
Il ronchonna encore un peu puis décida d'accélérer le rythme. Bientôt, il se mit à courir, priant pour que ses forces ne l'abandonnent pas. Si jamais la fatigue prenait le dessus, ils étaient cuits. Bien sûr, le jour se levait et les rues étaient donc moins mal famées qu'en pleine nuit. Mais ils étaient sur L2 et il ne fallait pas déconner. Par les temps qui couraient, deux gosses des rues – même s'ils n'existaient pour personne – ça pouvait beaucoup servir. Prostitution, esclavage, maison de redressement, … Solo frissonna à ces pensées.  
Non, vraiment, ils avaient tout intérêt à arriver sans problème à la citerne.  
- Hey, Solo ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Pourquoi que j'ai pas de nom, moi ?  
- Hein ?  
- Benh, ouais, continua le châtain en fronçant le nez. Vous avez tous un nom dans la bande. Y a que moi qu'en ai pas.  
- Ça t'plait pas que j't'appelle tête de lardon ou p'tit moustique ?  
- Solooo… !  
- D'accord, d'accord ! Tu veux t'appeler comment ?  
L'enfant réfléchit et finit par admettre.  
- Je ne sais pas.  
Un soupir las lui tint lieu de réponse. Non mais des fois…  
- C'est bien la peine de m'emmerder avec ça, alors !  
- J'voudrais que quand les gens disent mon nom, ils pensent à toi !  
- Tu veux accroître ma popularité, moustique ? le coupa Solo, sarcastique.  
- Hein ? Nan, nan. Pas à toi. À toi ET à moi, en fait. Nous deux, quoi.  
Solo sourit et commença à réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment, il reprit la parole.  
- Duo, murmura-t-il simplement.  
- De quoi ?  
- À partir d'aujourd'hui, t'es mon second. Duo. Toi et moi. Ensemble. Duo, conclut-il.

**À suivre.**

* * *

Voilààà, j'espère que vous avez aimez ! X3 


End file.
